This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radio communication systems typically involve the transmission of downlink control information via radio resources whose precise identity is not known to the intended recipient(s) of the downlink control information. A receiving device finds downlink control information intended for it by repeatedly selecting different candidate sets of radio resources and attempting to successfully decode the signals carried on said sets of radio resources. This is known as blind decoding.
It has been proposed to make such unscheduled transmissions of downlink control information according to an enhanced transmission technique by which gains, such as frequency-domain packet scheduling (FDPS) gain, can be targeted; whilst continuing to also make unscheduled transmissions according to the conventional transmission technique.
There has been identified the challenge of reducing the processing power required by a communication device to perform blind decoding under the above-mentioned proposal.